lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fubuki Tenjoin
Fubuki is the third best duelist that is well known at Tsukuba Academy. Although not incredibly awesome at it as he has lost his fair share of duels, he can hold his own and fight until he either has no cards left or he or his opponent runs out of life points. He has, on numerous occasions, beaten his younger sister Asuka at duels, especially when they were younger. He has even attended a school in the states that has an prep school for students that want to learn how to duel where he was the second best duelist there. In his spare time, he loves surfing, which causes a lot of his female peers to fawn all over him, thinking he's so cool. Fubuki also tends to goof around a lot which causes him to have a 'All Play no Work' mentality, making him not fit to take over his family's company. Which he could care less about and instead focuses his attention on trying to fix his sister up on dates with guys. He believes that turning her into a Pop Star Duelist would bring in a lot of business for Tenjoin Incorporated. He even goes as far as dressing up in cosplay like outfits, singing and walking around playing a ukulele. Because of how he acts, Fubuki's parents feel that his sister is more suited to run the family business, despite the fact that he is the oldest, which the title of CEO is considered to be somewhat of a birthright. However, He feels no ill will to this decision and instead tries his best to help his sister out, no matter how much she yells at him to stop fixing her up on dates and dress her up like a pop star doll. He tends to express his mood at any given time, which can come across as annoying to others who don't find him all that funny or cool. Another thing is, during his two-year stay at a dueling prep school in the states, he'd gone missing due to being lured into a trap believing that he was and a group of students were going to take a dueling exam but he does not remember this. He doesn’t even remembered what’d happened after that up until the time he’d returned home. To this day, he is still trying to force himself to remember what happened. Until that time, he doesn't like to talk about it with anyone, Asuka included. Appearance Fubuki is 6'0'' with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that is arranged sporadically in a fashion similar to that of his sister, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of his neck. He has a pale skin complexion but occasionally when hanging outside for so long, his skin does tend to darken a bit. This usually happens only when he's in the mood to surf and show off his skills for the girls. Fubuki wears a variety of different outfits, his most famous one being a white dress suit (sometimes lavender) when trying to put the spotlight on his sister. When attending dueling prep school he wore an uniform that consisted of a white trench coat jacket outlined on the edges in blue with the coat tail flowing out the back, black pants and brow suede shoes. He wears beach wear when surfing which is a black and purple diving suit, and now that he is attending Tsukuba Academy, he wears a custom white boys uniform with a light blue long sleeved oxford shirt, dark blue neck tie and black suede shoes. History demy during his younger years, however by the time he turned fifteen, he'd gone off to America to study abroad in an prep school that was specifically made for dueling. During his time there, he was quite popular, earning him the title 'Fubu-King' which is not only a play off of his name but a title given due to the fact that he was one of the top five students that made their skills very well known as they lost little to no duels against their opponents (but he still lost his fair share of duels but retain his rep enough to be in the top five). His talent knows no bounds as he'd often dueled against Asuka when they were kids, always winning of course. And because of his skills, he and four other students were lured (or tricked if you'd prefer a better term), into taking a dueling exam that caused them to go missing for two years. During that time, fake letters were sent to the parents of the missing students to avoid any suspicion from arising. Fubuki was one of many that managed to escape, not being able to remember much of what happened to him other than the fact that he'd dueled someone that'd lent him half of a charm. After that, he left the school and returned him, never speaking of it to anyone, preferring not to have anyone worried about him. But the charm he'd been given having won the dangerous duel he'd partaken in, he keeps this hidden, trying to figure out what it does and what's for. Upon his return home, he was his usual self the way he left before. Instead of finishing up his term at the dueling prep school, he instead re-enrolled back into Tsukuba Academy as an tenth year student. His parents and sister found this to be strange that he would want to be place in a grade that clearly doesn't match his level of intelligence (he isn't that smart but he is supposed to be in the eleventh grade at the very least), but they realized a long time ago that Fubuki will do what he wants to make anything 'fun' in his eyes. He and Asuka are very close as siblings, they bicker or at least Asuka does, from time to time, especially when he tried to dress her up like some sort of dueling rock star when she's clearly told him numerous of times that she hates it. He is not shy when it comes to speaking his mind and won't hesitate to be flirtatious with the ladies when he wants to. As they still shower him with attention because of his apparent good looks and charm. He mostly takes advantage of this to rake in money and publicity for Tenjoin Incorporated and loves giving out his personal autograph and signing it as 'Fubuki 10 Join'. Majority of the time, he is often seen as an idiot by Asuka because of his antics but writes them off as best she can for no matter how silly Fubuki acts, she still loves her brother. He is not only a great duelist, but an accomplished surfer, can be seen in a wet suit surfing in the ocean waters. He loves dressing up himself even if Asuka won't do it with him, occasionally seen in a Hawaiian shirt and strumming a ukulele, for he is incredibly optimistic. And because he is popular with girls, a lot of guys at Tsukuba usually seek him out for advice on how to score a date with a girl they like, which he doesn't mind of course as he helps them out to the best of his ability. As he is no expert on love but can offer whatever works to help someone out. There's never a dull moment with him around. Since he's returning to Tsukuba at the start of a new term, Fubuki hopes that things are the same as they were when he left: fun and exciting. He wishes nothing but the best for Asuka, as he only wants to see his little sister happy and to help her follow her dreams, no matter how pushy their parents are about her running the family business. For he has a feeling that by the time he graduates and it's Asuka's turn, she'll have come to a decision on what she wants to do with her life. But until that time comes, Fubuki will be Fubuki, being the helpful and annoying big brother he always has been. He's hoping some make some new friends come next year, possibly start up a personal club of his own if he doesn't find any already active clubs interesting enough to join. During his time back, he'll also be trying to figure out the mystery behind the charm he'd obtained, as he will try his best to keep what happened in duel prep school a secret from his family in hopes of finding out some answers all on his own, as he doesn't want to burden them with something that deals in something that is far beyond any human control and understanding. Fubuki knows something happened and although it frustrates him that he can't remember what, he does, however, remember that there were other students like him that'd been involved but are missing. He knows they're missing but school records say different. As the same was done to him and he is going to find out why. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Love Interests Coming Soon! Fubuki's Deck Lists Red Eyes Deck #1 Red Eyes Deck #2 Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Asuka Tenjoin *Zane Truesdale